paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Crescenttherangerpup98/Lunar: silver pup story-need ocs to cover some roles
Hi everyone. Just for a little bit of fun ill be making a game based of the videogame "Lunar: silver star story". before i start i need to cover some roles. Ill be showing a list of the characters. If u are interested leave a comment. Those marked with a "*" Mean there is more to the character that i cant say due to spoilers. If u are interested on those send me a message wall message for more information. All characters are second gen, except the okd dragons, laike, lemia, ghaleon, xenobia, phacia, and royce and mell Anywho, here is the list: Alex: Protagonist of the story (taken) (trapper) Luna*: Alex's adopted sister and his crush. Her past is unknown, she was raised by his parents when they found her. (taken) (destiny Nall: a baby dragon who was raised alongside alex. He does not know what he is. Ramus: alex's childhood friend, wants to open a bussiness and become rich.(Bj( Quark the white dragon*: Old dragon guardian of the white dragon wings. Alex must pass his trial in order to become dragonmaster. Laike/Dyne: An old warrior of unknown past. Originally the draginmaster dyne, he fakes his death and keeps on living as a traveller named laike. (salem) Nash*: A student at the magic academy. Is deeply in love with Mia. he values power and knowledge. Mell*: a pirate who marries a noble and has a daughter named jessica, he is the mayor of the biggest city, one of the original four warriors Royce*: A fortune teller with unknown intentions, (antagonist) Lemia: One of the original four heroes, leader of the magic guild. Mia: Daughter ofm lemia and next guild leader. Shy and feels she isnt ready to take on the role of her mother. Has a crush on nash Phacia*: A priestess on althena's shrine, or is she? (antagonist) Ghaleon/Magic emperor: One of the original four heroes and main antagonist. leads the vile tribe trying to overtake althenas magic. kyle: Leader of a gang of thieves in nanza barrier and a ally of alex. He protects the pass but takes money from people, except women and children. Loves to have fun and is laid back, has a crush on jessica (troubled relation) (Jet) jessica: Daughter of mel, ally of the protagonist. studies to be priestess in althenas shrine. sweet around her father and a tomboy when away from him. Has a crush on kyle (rainstorm) Red dragon*: Alex has to pass her trial to get the red dragon shield. Gentle and calm Xenobia*- Witch of the vile tribe and ghaleons right hand. (antagonist) Blue dragon*: Laid back and always with a low guard, loves music. alex needs his trial to get the blue dragon helmet. Tempest: Leader of pao and skilled archer. Brave and values skill. Hates liars Fresca: Tempest's wife. Only covering this for now. For the dragons i would prefer deseased characters.3 pups per user Category:Blog posts